Set Friendship in Motion
Set Friendship in Motion (Let's Go!) is a song from the twenty-first season and is the main theme song for the twenty-second season onwards, with altered lyrics. It was uploaded on the official Facebook page on 3rd July 2017 and on the official YouTube channel on 13th July 2017. The full version of the twenty-second season version was uploaded on the YouTube channel on 1st September 2018. Lyrics (Season 21) :Thomas: Clap your hands :Stomp your feet :Across the land :To the beat :Sing it along with us :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :You can stay on the tracks :And stand still all day :Or you can keep chugging :And get on your way :Talk to people you meet :And learn something that's new :Make friends everywhere you go :They'll be there through and through :Let's go, go, go :And set friendship in motion :GO, GO, GO! :Let's go, go, go, and show :What good friends we can be :Thomas: (spoken) "Let's give it try, come on!" :Let's go, go, go :And we'll start a commotion :From ocean to ocean :Set friendship in motion :WITH ME! :Set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :'Cos there may be :Twists and turns on the tracks :Keep moving forward :No looking back :And then you'll see :True friends will be :There for you :Thomas: (spoken) "'Cos that's what friends do, yeah!" :Let's go, go, go :And set friendship in motion :GO, GO, GO! :Let's go, go, go, and show :What good friends we can be :Thomas: (spoken) "Let's give it try, come on!" :Let's go, go, go :And we'll start a commotion :From ocean to ocean :Thomas: (spoken) "Come on!" :Set friendship in motion :WITH ME! :Thomas: Clap your hands :Stomp your feet :Across the land :To the beat :Let's sing it again :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's go, go, go :And set friendship in motion :GO, GO, GO! :Let's go, go, go, and show :What good friends we can be :Let's go, go, go :And we'll start a commotion :From ocean to ocean :Set friendship in motion :WITH ME! :Set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :Come set friendship in motion :WITH ME! 'Lyrics (Season 22)' :(Bold and italics indicate the main opening) :James! Percy! Nia! and Gordon! :Rebecca! and Emily! and Thomas Number One! :Let's go, go, go :On a big world adventure, :Let's go, go, go explore, :With Thomas and his friends! :Let's go, go, go :And meet new friendly faces, :The world's just a train ride away! :Big world, big, big adventures! :Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! :Let's discover the world :But where should we begin? :There are so many places :Let's give the globe a spin :You love the hometown that you know :But you want to see some more :It's time to go, go, go :Get ready to explore! :Let's go, go, go :On a big world adventure, :Let's go, go, go explore, :With Thomas and his friends! :Let's go, go, go :And meet new friendly faces, :The world's just a train ride away! :Big world, big, big adventures! :Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! :You can chart a new course :It's time to find your way :Just pick a direction :And let the music play! :Talk to people you meet :Discover things you never knew :Amazing sights everywhere you go :Waiting there for you! :Let's go, go, go :On a big world adventure, :Let's go, go, go explore, :With Thomas and his friends! :Let's go, go, go :And meet new friendly faces, :The world's just a train ride away! :Big world, big, big adventures! :Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! :'Cos there may be :Twists and turns on the tracks :Keep moving forward :No looking back :Discovering :Each day will bring :Big adventures for you!! :Let's go, go, go :On a big world adventure, :Let's go, go, go explore, :With Thomas and his friends! :Let's go, go, go :And meet new friendly faces, :The world's just a train ride away! :Big world, big, big adventures! :Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! Characters (Season 21) * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Hiro * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Gator * Samson * Glynn * Ryan * Ashima * Axel * Yong Bao * Shane * Gina * Raul * Lexi * Theo * Diesel * Daisy * 'Arry and Bert * Den * Dart * Paxton * Sidney * Philip * Ivan * The Mainland Diesels * Hugo * Stafford * Etienne * Flynn * Marion * Skiff * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Victor * Luke * Millie * Rusty * Bert * Rex * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Rocky * Jerome * Bertie * Trevor * Butch * Max * Kevin * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Farmer Trotter * Farmer McColl * Sir Robert Norramby * Captain Joe * The Thin Clergyman * The Fat Clergyman * The Teacher * The Bird Watcher * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Blond-haired Boy * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Grumpy Passenger * The Great Railway Show Judge Characters (Season 22) * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Ashima * Yong Bao * Shane * Rajiv * Nia * Rebecca * Hong-Mei * Isla * Cranky * Carly * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt Footage * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * Signals Crossed * Emily Saves the World * The Adventure Begins * Henry Spots Trouble * Toad and the Whale * Very Important Sheep * Salty All At Sea * Helping Hiro * Best Engine Ever * Reds vs. Blues * Rocky Rescue * The Other Side of the Mountain * Goodbye Fat Controller * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * Toby's New Friend * Diesel and the Ducklings * Saving Time * Pouty James * The Way She Does It * Love Me Tender * The Christmas Coffeepot * Over the Hill * The Missing Breakdown Train * Skiff and the Mermaid * Engine of the Future * Hugo and the Airship * Mucking About * Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks * Tit for Tat * The Great Race * Journey Beyond Sodor * Springtime for Diesel * A Most Singular Engine * Shane of Australia Trivia * In both versions, before and after the chorus is sung the first time, as well as at the end of the song, part of the Classic Theme can be heard. * The prototype logo in the opening version had bigger letters highlight in blue, but the final version used mismatched sized letters that are all yellow. *This is the only song of the twenty-first season that wasn't a CGI remake. Music Video File:Set Friendship in Motion (Let's Go!) Karaoke Thomas & Friends External links * https://www.facebook.com/ThomasandFriendsUS/videos/vb.160515869555/10155448684414556/?type=2&theater de:Set Friendship in Motion Category:Songs